My Best Friends Brother
by KRaZY.KoLe.GaC
Summary: Breanna Smith is your typical 24 year old woman. She has a good job and great friends. The only thing missing was a family. She already knew who she wanted to marry amd have a family with, it was Aaron, her best friends brother. Read this story to find out if Bree and Aaron get together or not. GHOST ADVENTURES Aaron Goodwin/OC
1. Chapter 1

Bree awoke to her alarm going off. Bree slammed her hand on the clock making it quiet. Bree stretched a before getting up and going to the bathroom. Once she relieved herself she went downstairs and made some coffee. While looking for some breakfast her phone started ringing. Looking at her phone she saw the caller id 'bestie'. Shaking her head she grinned and hit answer.

"Good morning" Bree said excitedly.

"Morning girl. Whats your plans for today?" Amy asked curiously.

Bree looked at the clock in her kitchen and sighed while making coffee.

"Well currently my plans are to drink this yummy coffee and wake up" she giggled while holding the phone between her ear and shoulder, "why something fun going on today?"

Amy laughed at her friend, "Your seriously asking me that? Come on girl, I always know where the fun is at. Aaron's grilling and he told me that your welcome to join if your not busy."

 **Brees POV**

'Oh man. Why must Amy do this to me.' I thought to myself.

"I guess I can come. I was just gonna hang out and watch Netflix but Aaron's sounds better" I laughed.

"Ok don't forget your bikini. Do you want me to pick you up?" Amy asked me.

"Uhh Yeah sure. Get me whenever I'll be waiting." I told Amy quickly before hanging up my phone.

I held my phone in my hand and grabbed my cup of coffee before walking to my room. I set the cup on my dresser and tossed my phone on the bed. I started looking through my dresser for something to wear. I want to look cute and attractive but not too slutty. Why you may ask? Well the thing is I've been in love with Aaron for 10 years. It started when Amy and I were in 9th grade. I was at Amy's and I was goofing around with Amy and Aaron joined in. And ever since he's had my heart. But I'm afraid to let anyone know, especially Aaron and Amy. Amy would hate me forever cuz the one thing you never ever do is fall in love with your best friends brother. And Aaron he would never in a million years date me, and here's why, 1. I'm his little sisters best friend. 2. He's 30 I'm 6 years younger than him. I really dont care about the age difference its just a number. I just dont think he will ever want me like that. But the last thing I want is to lose either of them. Amy is the sister I never had and Aaron will always have my heart, even if he never finds out.

An hour later my room is a complete mess. It looked like my dresser and closet threw up. After a little more digging through clothes I found something cute and sexy. I grabbed a black graphic tee that had skulls and hearts in red and white and had small gems on it. I also grabbed my favorite red short shorts. They made my butt look really good and my long tan legs look even longer. I finished my coffee and looked at my phone while walking into the bathroom. I saw I had 1 unread text.

'Probably Amy' I thought to myself as I put in my code and unlocked my phone. I opened the text and was shocked to see that Aaron had texted me.

 _ **Aaron:**_ Hey B :) Amy told me that your coming with her. I can't wait to see you, its been too long and I miss you ;)

Well that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update soon. Vote and comment. I wanna know what you think. :)

KRaZYKoLeGAC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** thanks to gacdarkangel for pushing me to update. Love you girl

I had to laugh when I read the text. I sat on my bed and thought about how sweet and funny Aaron was. I hit reply and started typing.

 _ **Me:**_ Of course I was coming over silly. Why would I miss a chance to see you goofball? I would have to be crazy mot to. lol ;D what should I bring with me?

I smiled as I hit send. I had butterflies in my tummy. I grabbed my clothes and brought them into the bathroom with me. I pulled up the music player on my Samsung Galaxy S4 and played the hip hop playlist i had made a while back. I turned the shower on and brushed my teeth while I waited for the water to warm up. I took my pj's off ande stepped into the shower. Once I washed my body and hair I turned off the water and got out wrapping my big fuzzy towel around my body. I dried off and got dressed. I looked at my phone and saw that I had a text back from Aaron.

 ** _Aaron:_** I have everything we will need. Just make sure you bring a swimsuit ;) and some comfy clothes. Maybe we can hangout and have a bonfire once everyone leaves. :)

I blushed when I read the last sentance. Aaron actually wants to hang out with me, just me. Man I am sooo nervous, I shouldn't be though. I've hung out with Aaron countless times. I turned on my straightener so it could warm up while I dried my hair. After drying and straightening my hair i put it up into a cute messy bun. I started doing my makeup which consisted of eyeliner and mascara, both waterproof. I remembered that I had to text Aaron back so I quickly did that.

 _ **Me:**_ Sound great Aaron. I can't wait! :D

When it sent I locked my screen and put my phone in my back pocket, before walking out of my room I packed a bag for tonight. I grabbed my Big Steppin' bag that Aaron gave me. I went to my dresser and grabbed my bikini, it was black with a pink rhinestone skull on the top, I also grabbed a black tank top and a pair of yoga pants. I put my clothes in my bag. I went into the bathroom and grabbed my essentials and put them inthe bag. I grabbed my bag and a couple other things and brought everything to my car. As I walked back into the house l called Amy.

"Hey girl. I was just about to call you." Amy answered, laughing. "Haha. I was just calling to let you know that I don't need a ride to Aaron's. I'm going over early to help him set stuff up." I told Amy quickly. I hated lying to her but oh well. Amy laughed again. "Nah you just wanna see Aaron." Amy teased me. "What you talking about Ames? Im seriously going to help." I thought to myself, she can't know about my crush. Ive always kept it to myself.

 **A/N:** Ok here's chapter 2. The ending sucks but I had to redo the rest of my story. Lol vote and comment.

krazykolegac


	3. Chapter 3

**Bree's POV**

I sat on my bed thinking about what Amy said. I mean she was completely right. I was going early go see Aaron. But Amy can't know that. She would be so mad at me if I hooked up with her brother. Come on isn't that like a number one no-no. Don't fall in love with your best friends brother. But sadly it's already happened. I am in love with Aaron Goodwin. I can't help it though, he's sweet, funny, caring, sexy. What's there not to love about him. I sighed and opened my messages on my phone and started texting Aaron.

 **B:** Hey. Is it cool if I come over now? I'm bored lol

I went down stairs and grabbed a mountain dew from my fridge while I waited for Aaron to text back. Not even a minute later my phone whistled letting me know I had an incoming text.

 **A:** B you know you are always welcome anytime you want.

I smiled and and quickly replied while grabbing my stuff.

 **B:**

k be there in a few.

I walked out of my house and got into my 1969 Chevrolet Camero SS and drove across town to Aaron's house. I parked in his driveway and walked up to the door and knocked. Within seconds the door was open and I was wrapped up in a giant bear hug. I giggled and hugged Aaron.

"I've missed you B. Its great to see you again... finally. "Aaron whispered in my ear while holding me.

It felt amazing to be in his arms. I thought I was gonna melt if he didn't leg go soon. As if reading my mind Aaron quickly pulled back and looked at my hands.

"Did you bring your stuff for later?" he asked curiously.

I just kinda stared at him. "Huh? Oh yeah, my bags in my car. I wasn't sure if I should grab it now or later." I blushed and tried not to embarrass myself.

Aaron just laughed and shook his head. "Go get it. You can put your stuff in the guest room." He told me.

I grinned and nodded before running to my car to grab my bag. I ran back inside and put my stuff upstairs. I went into the bathroom and rubbed some cold water on my cheeks to try an calm my nerves.

I shouldn't be nervous. What am I saying. I am alone with the man I have fallen head over heels for. I thought to myself. Ok Breanna you can do this. Its Aaron you'll be fine. I mentally prepped myself. I looked in the mirror to make sure my make-up was ok before walking out of the bathroom. I sighed and started going downstairs. I was almost to the bottom step when I heard Aaron talking. I thought someone was early until I realized Aaron was talking to himself. I scrunched my eyebrows, confused I leaned against the wall and tried to listen to what he was saying.

"Chill dude. Don't do anything stupid. Especially in fron of B. Do something stupid and you'll never get a chance with her" Aaron groaned.

 **A/N:** Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Im not feeling too great about it but oh well. Comment vote. You know the drill

KRaZYKoLeGAC


	4. Chapter 4

Bree's POV

I gasped. I couldn't move. Aaron felt the exact same way that I felt. I had no idea what to do now. I walked down the last few steps before walking into the kitchen. I looked at Aaron, he was standing at the island in the middle of the room. His elbows resting on the countertop with his face in his hands. He didn't notice me standing there so I walked up to him smiling to myself. I poked his side and laughed when he jumped. He looked at me surprised while I jumped up onto the counter next to him.

"Everything ok Aar bear?" I looked into his eyes. The suprised look quickly turned into a look of worry and nervousness.

"Yeah. Everything is great." he said nervously. "Uhh how long were you down here?" He mumbled

I looked at him curiously and decided not to let him know that I heard what he said. I'll wait til later when everyone leaves before I tell him how I feel I thought. "I just got down here. Why?" I questioned him.

He looked down at the counter then looked up at me looking relieved. "Oh its nothing." He smiled at me before walking to his coffee maker, making a pot of coffee. "Want a cup?" He asked me before grabbing two mugs. I giggled and shook my head, "did you really ask me that silly question? You've known me since high school. You know that I am the queen of coffee." I giggled again and watched him pour the dark liquid. "I already knew the answer dork. Why else would I grab two mugs. Silly girl." he teased me while putting the coffee pot back.

He grabbed both mugs and turned around while I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled and handed me my mug. I smiled and thanked him before taking a sip. I quietly moan in pleasure. "Your coffee is amazing Aaron." I complimented him looking up to see his cheeks slightly pink. I smiled as I drank more of the drink.

"So now what?" I awkwardly asked, looking at my hands, as I jumped and sat on the countertop. Aaron chuckled softly, "well I've got everything set up outside, we could go play some Call of Duty or we could go out back and swim or just relax and wait for the others . Its all up to you." He finished his coffee and grabbed my now empty mug and put them in the sink before leaning against the counter. He crossed his arms and looked at me with a smirk on his face, "and why are you sitting on my counter. That's for food not asses" he laughed. I giggled "well its good that I'm special then." I smiled at him sweetly. He shook his head at me again. I could tell that me being on the counter was bugging him but not to the point of him being mean about it. And now that I know that he feels the same way I do , I may just have to bug him even more. "Let's go outside and just talk or something" I suggested. Aaron nodded and pushed of the counter and walked over to me.

My heart raced as he got closer and stopped right in between my legs. I looked up at him and blushed slightly when I realized how close our faces were. He put his hands on my legs , making me jump. "Wh-What are you doing?" I nervously asked. "Calm down B. I'm just helping you get down, dork." He smiled goofily at me. I blushed even harder when he grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist before he put his hands of my lower back and lifted me of the counter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked down at him, expecting him to set me down right away, but he took two steps backwards and just looked at me while holding me. I looked into his eyes and saw the love and caring in them.

Hot dayum being in his arms like this feels amazing. How could I have been so blind. I sighed as I wondered.

We continued staring at each other for a little bit longer until I noticed that our faces were now inches apart and I could feel his breath on my lips. I quickly unwrapped my legs from his waist and put my feet on the floor. The second I pulled away I saw the hurt and sadness on Aarons face and instantly regretted my choice to move. I knew that by the end of the night we will be getting somewhere deeper into our friendship, if what he said was true, and by his body language I could tell it was true.

Aaron had already dropped his hands to his sides and stood there looking at the floor awkwardly. I kept my arms around his neck, stood on my tippy toes and pulled him into a hug. "Hey, don't be sad bear." I whispered into his ear before burying my face into his neck. Aaron wraaped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder facing my neck. The mixture of the smell of the cologne he had on and the warmth of his breath on my neck was turning me on even more than before. "B..." Aaron whispered into my skin, " I have something I need to tell you."

Please don't hate me for the semi cliff hanger. Lol I started his chapter like 2 months ago and finally finished it. So please don't hate me for that also. Haha. I love votes and comments so please do either or both. Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter should be up sooner than this one was.

~KRaZYKoLeGAC


	5. Chapter 5

Aarons POV

Bree kept her face in my neck as I whispered to her. I took a deep breath, scared shitless to confess my feelings for her. We had a moment and in that moment I realized that I couldn't keep this a secret anymore. She didn't seem appalled at the idea just nervous maybe. And I wouldn't blame her for being nervous, even a little scared maybe. I am her best f friends older brother and not just 2 or 3 years older but 6 years older. That's a tad intimidating, if you know what I mean. But she's always been there for me when I need a shoulder to lean on. And I will admit that I did have a crush on her back when her and Amy were in high school. No I'm not a perv, I would have waited for her to be legal before trying anything.

Then I met Sheena and we became bestfriends and got together soon after. When Amy and B were in 11th grade Sheena and I got married, now of course I still had that crush on Bree but I assumed she would never even give think of being with me. Then just a couple years ago I was with my crew/best friends at Bobby Mackey's, hunting ghosts, when a demonic spirit attached itself to me and followed me home. Sheena and I fought continuously for a few weeks, and the fights were bad, not physical but verbal and we started feeling hatred towards each other and thoughts of hurting each other. I think the spirit knew who my heart truly belonged to, so I asked Sheena for a divorce, just to keep her safe. Bree was there for me through the whole divorce. Shes just always been the for me and I love her for that.

I pulled back from her shoulder and stood straight. I rubbed her back softly trying to think of how to tell her without scaring her away. All I was afraid of was her rejecting me. That would probably shatter my heart.

"Bree" I whispered and tried to look at her face. She wouldn't move, she just sighed. "B.. I don't know where to start." I breathed deeply and pulled on her chin so she was looking at me. I stared into her eyes. "What is it bear?" She asked softly putting one hand on my cheek and resting the other on my chest. I absolutely loved her pet names for me. The guys always teased me when they hear her call me by them, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I rubbed my cheek on her hand and sighed glancing at her lips before looking back at her eyes. "I..I've been keeping a secret from you for a while now." I really had no clue how to tell her. And I felt as though I was already messing things up. "This is really hard for me to say and I have no clue why B." My palms were getting sweaty and my heart was thumping hard. "Bear, its me you can tell me anything you know this boo. Don't be so nervous. I'll always be here." She whispered while rubbing my cheekbone with her thumb. I smiled slightly and got a little confidence boost when she said that. Breath Aaron you can do this I told myself and took a deep breath. "Breanna.. You may not know this but you've got the key to my heart.. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since the first day I met you. And I can't imagine my life without you in it." I told her softly before leaning down and kissing her softly waiting for her to pull away and slap me, but to my surprise she wrapped her arms my neck and pulled me closer before kissing me back.

Sorry it's not as long as the last chapter but I felt the need to end it here. Also sorry for the cliff hanger. But don't worry, more will be up soon. I'm just on a writing spree tonight so I may just have a couple more chapters up tonight but I'm not making any promises. However, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to give me feed back. Vote. Comment.

krazykolegac


	6. Chapter 6

Bree's POV

I was absolutely shell shocked. I knew about Aarons feelings, only because I accidentally over heard him talking to himself, but the words he spoke made my heart flutter and my tummy fill with millions of butterflies. I couldn't believe that Aaron felt that way just as long as I have.

I looked up at him and smiled. "You've loved me for 10 years?" I asked surprised. He nodded slowly still unsure of my feelings. "I..I've felt the same way for just as long. Ever since that day Amy had me come hang out and you were on break from college. She was so excited for me to meet you." I happily told him, "and now she's gonna hate me when she finds out about us..." I frowned and leaned into his chest as I felt tears fill my eyes. I felt and heard him sigh deeply. "B, if Amy can't accept us then she isn't a true friend. She should be happy for us. I mean if there is an us..." He had his arms around my waist still and was gently rubbing my back to calm me down. He was perfect, he knew just the right Way to help me feel better. He lifted my chin to look into my eyes and he saw the tears threatening to fall, he wiped the lone tear that escaped. "Bree don't cry. Everything will turn out fine. And don't worry I'll be right next to you when we finally let everyone know. Well as long as you'll accept my offer to be the best boyfriend you've ever had. I love you Breanna Smith. Will you be my girlfriend?" He smiled a goofy smile that made me laugh and forget about the sad tears and only worry about the happy ones that started falling when he said he loves me. I bit my lip and nodded , "hell yes I'll be your girlfriend. I've waited 10 years for this to happen. I love you too bear." I smiled and stood on my tippy toes and kissed him softly on the lips.

I slowly pulled back and smiled up at him shyly and stepped out of his grasp. I turned to go back upstairs when Aaron grabbed my hand and spun my around pinning me against the wall. My eyes went wide when I saw the lust in his eyes. "And where do you think your going Miss Smith?" He huskily asked me. I opened my mouth to say something when he crashed his mouth against mine. My heart beat fast and I tried to move my hands unsuccessfully due to the fact that Aaron had them pinned above my head. I kissed him back with as much passion as he had initiated. His body pressed tightly against mine didn't help the problem he cause me to have earlier. I managed to get one hand away from his grip and immediately cupped my hand around the back of his neck pulling him closer if it was even possible. He slightly pulled back from the kiss and looked at my face. I slowly opened my eyes and panted trying to catch my breath.

"Wow" I whispered with a breathy voice. I looked up at him and couldn't comprehend what was happening. Everything was going fast yet slow at the same time and my head wouldn't stop spinning. "This is a dream come true" I softly told Aaron. He chuckled, "for you and me both babe." He leaned down to kiss me once more when the door bell rang.

Groaning he let go of me, stealing one last kiss before walking to the door and letting the intruder in. Okay whoever it was, wasn't an intruder but they couldn't of have any worse timing than they did. I was still leaning against the wall, mouth slightly parted when I decided to quickly run up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. I sat on the bed and tried to figure out what just happened. I licked my lips out of habbit and could taste the sweetness of coffee from Aarons lips. I could get used to that. I smiled to myself beforereachingi into my bag to grab my bikini and my toiletries before walking into the conjoined bathroom. I quickly stripped from my clothes and put on my bikini, I knew Aaron liked seeing me in this bikini. I've caught him check me out in it before.

I shook my head and laughed as I thought about my new goofy boyfriend. Thats going to take some time getting used to saying. Aaron Goodwin, the biggest teddy bear in the world, one of the most popular ghost hunters in the world, was my boyfriend. He could have any girl in the world but he wants me. I smiled at the thought of Aaron.

I quickly snapped out of my daydream and grabbed my make-up bag. I took out my make-up remover wipes and wiped off all of my make up before digging in the bag for my eye liner and mascara. Putting very little make up back on I fixed my hair before looking over myself and grabbed my shorts to put on until I decided to go swimming and decided to skip the shirt and just walk around in my bikini top. After looking over myself one last time I decided that I looked hot enough to make Aarons jaw drop when he see's me. I giggled and walked back downstairs, hearing Aarons loud laughter I knew he was out back on the patio. I walked through the kitchen and into the pantry grabbing a big steppin' towel before going out the patio door.

I quietly walked over to the rocks where Aaron was sitting,in his swim trunks, with his friends/coworkers Zak Bagans and Billy Tolley. I put my finger to my lips shushing the two boys and snuck up behind Aaron and gave him jumper cables (a/n: poking his sides so he jumps.) Aaron jumped about two feet in the air and screamed like a little girl. I laughed hysterically along with Zak and Billy. The two guys were almost rolling on the floor because they were laughing so hard and I had tears coming out of my eyes while holding my aching sides from laughing too hard. I managed to calm down a little bit . "Oh yeah! Bree 1 Aaron 0. Aar bear, your so losing this battle." I there my arms up in the air as told him in between gasps of oxygen. I looked at him sweetly and smiled at him. Aaron got up and walked over to me and grabbed my wrists softly, "oh you think that's funny?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I nodded vigorously and before I could say anything I was being picked up bridal style. This can't possibly end well I thought to myself as I giggled. "Aaron what are you doing? Put me down please!" I playfully whined. "Aaron please put me down" I begged him as he walked towards the pool. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and looked up at him with puppy eyes and a pout right as he looked at me. "Don't you dare throw me in that pool Mr. Or your gonna have some problems!" I threatened him, however he didn't stop until he was at the edge of the deeper end of the pool. He laughed and acted like he was going to drop me when I squeezed my arms tighter around his neck. I leaned my head up as close to his ear as I could and whispered, "if you throw me in your going with me baby." I smiled up at him after seeing if the guys were looking at us. They were still laughing about Aarons scream. "I'll go anywhere with you babe" Aaron softly told me before kissing my cheek and then he jumped in the pool, with me still in his arms. The instant the cold water hit my body I jumped up, screamed and tried to get out of the water as fast as I could. Zak and Billy were both bent over laughing just as hard as before. Just as I was putting my foot on the ladder, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into the water. I quickly turned around and smacked Aarons bare chest. "Your mean!" I pouted and looked at him with my arms crossed over my chest. I swam backwards to get away from him but he kept getting closer. "Come here B. I'm sorry for jumping in the pool with you in my arms" he wrapped his arms around my waist and smirked a little. I knew he had something planned and I was gonna hurt him if he pranked me again. Maybe no kisses for a week. Hmmm.. Maybe not that would torture me as much as him I thought to myself. I placed my hands on his shoulders as we just stayed in one spot, Aaron could touch the bottom of the pool but I was treading water, so I wrapped my legs around his waist and teasingly grinded my hips ever so softly against his lower torso/pelvic area. I moaned softly at the new contact as aaron groaned. His hands cupped my ass and held me tightly against him to stop the movement of my hips. I looked at Aaron then looked down, as I looked at the closeness of our bodies I felt a twitch against the sensitive skin in my lower area. I felt the twitch again and moaned softly. "B. We can't do this right here right now. Unless you wanna put on a show, and I don't think you do." Aaron huskily whispered into my ear. I groaned in annoyance, "its all your fault boo. Your idea for a BBQ, your idea to confess your feeling to me, and its your fault I am this turned on. I swear we are cutting this BBQ short mister. I want you all to myself" I growled seductively to him before softly bitig his neck. He jumped sightly when I bit down but quickly recovered from the shock. He kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, "I guess I owe you a raincheck then don't I? Good thing your sleeping in my bed tonight then huh?" His voice was so deep and suductive that I was about to send Zak and Billy home, lock all the doors, and take Aaron upstairs right then and there. I unwrapped my legs from his waist and trailed my hand down his chest. I lightly pushed him away before swimming to the ladder and getting out of the pool with Aaron right behind me. If only you knew what your doing to me Aaron Goodwin, I swear tonight your mine I thought to myself.

I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body and sat in a chair by the patio table. Zak and Billy looked at me at the same time, "what?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. Billy just smiled and shook his head as Aaron came up behind me and sat next to me putting his arm across the back of my chair. Zak just sat there staring at Aaron and myself. I glanced at Aaron then looked to Zak, who looked deep in thought, and curiously asked, "something wrong Zak?" I raised my eye brow and waited for an answer. "Nope just didn't know that you were together. How does Amy feel about that one?" He answered rudely. I was completely shocked by what Zak had just said. I looked over at Aaron sadly and bit my lip. "Amy doesn't know yet bro. So don't tell her man. Were gonna do it ourselves" Aaron told Zak while putting his arm around my shoulder he smiled down at me before looking back at Zak. "Got me bro?" Aaron asked Zak sternly. Zak only nodded slightly intimidated by the new over protective Aaron. I sighed and leaned my head against my boyfriends shoulder. I smiled slightly to myself and got happy at the thought of being Aarons girlfriend.

Well there's a super long chapter for all you fans out there. Its got over 2000 words so I really hope you enjoy this update. Don't forget to vote and comment, I absolutely love the feedback from you all.

Krazykolegac

Hdhdbd


	7. Chapter 7

Aaron's POV

I kept my arm around Bree's shoulder and smiled. Now that the guys knew I was a little relieved. I knew that they knew about my feelings for my little sisters best friend, but I was happy that I didn't have to keep it from my best friends. I sat there in thought until Bree spoke up.

"So what's new with you boys?" Bree asked Zak and Billy.

"Not too much. Same as always." Zak shrugged and Billy nodded in agreement.

Bree nodded, I could tell that she felt a little uncomfortable. She had hung out with the guys a couple of times but not many, and Amy was usually here. I squeezed her shoulder.

"Let's start grilling guys. My bratty sister should be here soon, I think..."I smirked to the guys who laughed and agreed. Bree just smacked me in the chest over the comment about Amy. I laughed and got up to go inside. I nudged Bree to follow and Zak chuckled while Billy shook his head.

"You got 5 minutes before I come in to help" Zak warned us with a smirk on his face. Bree blushed and I opened my mouth to protest but Zak gave me a knowing look, I looked away trying to hid my burning cheeks.

I grabbed Bree's hand and pulled her inside with me, leading her in through the kitchen and into the pantry and shut the door behind her. Bree turned to me and opened her mouth to say something but I quickly pinned her against the door and kissed her deeply, which she quickly responded to before pulling away. She put her hands on my chest, which sent chills up my spine, and looked up at me. I put my hands on her waist and looked into her eyes and saw a hint of fear in the ocean blue pools. Raising my eyebrows, "What's wrong beautiful?" I was slightly worried.

She sighed and looked down, "what are we gonna do about Amy? She's gonna hate me Aaron!" She dropped her hands to her side and groaned in frustration. she leaned her head back and closed her eyes and sighed again. I reached up, pushed her bangs behind her ear before cupping her cheek and stroked it with my thumb. "B, look at me babe" I told her softly. She slowly opsened her eyes and looked into my eyes. That's when I saw the tears threateneing to fall. "Bree, you know she wont hate you. Amy will probably be upset at first but she'll get over it." I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Have you told her how you felt about me?" I curiously asked. I felt her shake her head against my chest before mumbling, "not exactly..." she turned her head away from me, "I told her that I thought you were cute and she completely freaked on me... But that was before graduation."

I sighed, I honestly didn't think Amy would have a problem with us dating.

"B, like I said think she will be upset but she'll be okay. After all she uhm... I... I talked to her right before your 21st... I told her that I wanted to be with you and she was completely fine with it. But you were with that one dude so I didnt think you liked me."

Bree's head snapped up faster than I could say. 'Oh my god' during a lockdown

"What?" She asked in shock, "you were gonna ask me out then?" She looked absolutely surprised, and I quickly nodded.

"Look B. If you wanna tell her when she gets here we can" I told her and pulled her into a hug.

"Is it okay if I tell her myself ?"Bree asked nervously. I nodded and smiled before pulling her in for a kiss. Right when our lips touched there was a knock on the door.

"Guys it's been like 10 minutes. Are we grilling or not?" Zak's voice sounded muffled through the door.

I groaned and pulled away from Bree. I gently wiped the tears from B's eyes before grabbing her hand and opened the door. I glared playfully at Zak. "Go away bro." I chuckled and heard the doorbell ring before hearing Amy open the door and call for us. I squeezed Bree's hand and quickly kissed it.

"Everything will be fine. We will be in the kitchen if you need me." I gently told her before walking to the kitchen to get everything ready to grill.

A/N: well guys thats it for that Chapter... hope you liked it! More soon.

peace

krazykolegac


	8. Chapter 8

BREE'S POV

I sighed before taking a deep breath and walked to the living room.

"Hey Ames" I said trying to sound happy. "Can we talk quick?" I asked her. "you okay Bree?" Amy asked with concern in her voice. "I'm really great... I think.. But I gotta tell you something and I'm scared shitless and your gonna hate me and then I'm not gonna be great..." I ranted before she stopped me.

"B I will never hate you... We got each others backs, remember? Sisters for life." Amy put her hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "I.. I'm.. I'm in love with Aaron..." I tried to stop the tears from falling but failed to do so. "Aaron asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes..." I told Amy with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"How long?" She sounded upset that I didn't tell her sooner. I reached up to wipe the tears away. "I tried telling you in high school but you probably remember how that went.." I quickly glanced at her just long enough to see her nod. "I remember. But I never hated the idea... I just didn't want it to be just another fling.." She explained, "I didn't wanna lose our friendship cuz you two didn't work out. I still don't want that" she quietly told me.

I looked up at her and smiled slightly. "Your okay with us dating?" I couldn't help but sound surprised, hopeful and a little excited. Amy giggled, "think about it Bree, maybe one day we could really be sisters for life. Breeanna Goodwin. I think it sounds good. Yeah I'm good, as long as you don't ditch me all the time for that booger." She smiled and I jumped on her squealing. "Oh My God Amy! Your the best sister ever! And you'll always be my bestie!" I exclaimed, "now we just gotta find you a guy! Then we can all hang out with no one feeling left out." I told her excitedly.

A/N: sorry its super short but its all I had written in my notebook. I really hope you all like it. Its not my best chapter but I'm cool with it. You should know the drill by now. Leave lots of love! VOTE AND COMMENT!

KRaZYKoLeGaC


End file.
